Pieces of Chocolate
by Tempest2004
Summary: This is a little Valentines day thing I threw together. What pieces of chocolate can do! OC x Sarevok, a little fluffy. Please read and review!


I came up with this early last year and have never gotten it onto the computer now. I thought I'd post this for Valentines day! It's my first M-rated fic, so I hope you enjoy it!

The re-post is because the Document Manager wasn't working yesterday and it didn't come out well when I finally got it uploaded.

Disclaimer: Sarevok belongs to Bioware and Black Studios (blast!). Jessie belongs to me.

* * *

Jessie sighed as the hot water beat down on her back, soothing the hot muscles that had developed a ache.

"Great, I'm getting aroused by hot water." she muttered, her neck rotating under the water.

"Are you in need of a man's touch that badly?" an amused male voice asked from the opposite side of the curtain. Jessie snorted.

"Appearently so." she said, letting the water run through her hair. The sound of impatiently drumming fingers reached her ears and she grinned.

"Are you trying to wash or drown?" Sarevok demanded irritably. Jessie laughed softly and shut the water off. It was a neat little invention of Jan's. He called it a 'shower', like a rain shower. It piped the ever hot water from the heated pools, to a little area with a curtain, towel rack and other amenities. Pulling the curtain back, Jessie noticed how Sarevok's nostrils flared as his eyes roamed over her body. Smiling a little shyly, Jessie stepped out of the shower and brushed past him, and then pulled a towel down and over her breasts. Sarevok's eyes were dark, but he stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower, 'forgetting' to close the curtain. Jessie laughed and toweled off, snarling her short, curly hair as she dried it. Sarevok rumbled in pleasure as the hot water hit his aching muscles.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Sarevok asked as he applied another layer of soap to another layer of dirt.

"Sure." Jessie replied, wrapping the towel around her body as she set about unsnarling her curly hair.

"When were you first kissed?" he asked. Jessie paused mid-tug with the comb.

"Boy, been a while since I've thought about that." Jessie paused again, then laugh. "It was the same night as my first time. I was 17, bored and horny. A bad combination for me. He was 21, handsome, new." she said, shaking her head. Sarevok was silent as he washed and when he was finished, Jessie was nearly dressed.

"I did not mean to pry." Sarevok said, tossing the now wet towel he'd used onto a pile of laundry. Jessie watched him out of the corner of her eye as he tugged his trousers on.

"It's okay." she said, buttoning her shirt up for modesty only. "I don't mind talking about that." she said. Sarevok fell into step beside her as they left the washing pools. "Hey, you like chocolate?" Jessie asked. Sarevok eyed her and nodded.

"I enjoy a good confection." he replied.

"So do I. I hate to eat chocolate alone." she said and motioned him to follow her to her bedroom. Sarevok followed her inside and looked around. The room was warmly decorated. He didn't know why, but he'd half-expected it to be covered in lighter colors.

"Where did you get chocolate?" Sarevok asked as Jessie motioned him towards the table.

"Oh, I got it before we left Suldanessellar. It's still quite good. Something to drink?" she asked, lifting a bottle of wine. Sarevok nodded. Jessie balanced two glasses on the box of chocolate and carried them over, setting the bottle down before she put down the glasses. Pouring a little wine into each, Jessie opened the box and smiled. "Dig in." she said. Sarevok pulled out a piece and bit into it. His eyes closed as the confection melted on his tongue. A moan of bliss across from him made his eyes snap open. A look of sheer pleasure played over Jessie's face as her own piece melted. She sipped on her wine and smiled at him.

"I received the opportunity to read about your travels the other day. The druid provided them. You have excellent handwriting." Sarevok said. Jessie flushed at the compliment, biting into another piece.

"Thank you. I enjoy writing. It's one of the few pleasures you can accomplish by yourself." she said and amended her statement after a moment. "That doesn't usually require privacy, candlelight, and the right kind of music." she said. Sarevok laughed quietly, setting his wine glass down

"Understandably. The road is not a good place for romance. Platonic or physical." he said, biting into another piece of chocolate himself.

"Hm," Jessie said, swallowing a sip of wine. "Platonic isn't a problem. I have plenty of platonic love. Minsc, Jaheira, they love me platonically. Jan finds me amusing and Imoen loves me as a sister. Physically... Well, it's been a while." she said, shrugging. Sarevok nodded and his eyes, of their own volition, rested on the toned stomach revealed as the unbuttoned sides of her shirt fell open.

"That is hard to believe. You are....a striking woman. I find it hard to believe any man wouldn't find you appealing." Sarevok said, lifting his eyes to look at her face. Jessie laughed gently and shook her head.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Besides, having the constant guards of Minsc, Jaheira, and Imoen tend to put a damper on things." she said and her head tilted to the side. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I've danced with someone." she said, eyes closing as she tried to recall that memory. Sarevok, feeling a bit buzzed from the strong wine, decided there was no harm in it. He rose from his chair, walked over to Jessie, and cleared his throat to gain her attention. When she looked up at him, he offered his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. Jessie looked up at him, but saw no trick in his eyes. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"There's no music." Jessie said mildly as his arm wound around her waist and he took her left hand in his. Jessie's right hand landed on his upper arm while a warm smile lit Sarevok's face and his lips brushed her forehead. For a moment, Jessie's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

"That's what your will is for." Sarevok murmured. Jessie closed her eyes and a measured orchestral waltz filled the air. Sarevok's smile widened a little. "Good choice." he said, leading her into the dance. It was calming, somehow, to be moving with him like this. Jessie decided that she liked dancing with Sarevok. He was as calm and confident as he was in battle and other areas of his life.

"You know what you're doing." Jessie commented after an expert spin. Sarevok shrugged.

"I took dancing lessons. It was my mother's only request for me." he said. Jessie nodded.

"I would've liked to have had a mother. Gorion was fantastic, but there are things a father shouldn't have to deal with alone." she said and Sarevok chuckled.

"Yes, I can imagine." he said and Jessie felt a calm settle over her body that she wasn't used. She could feel the heat from his body and it woke a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Her body demanded satisfaction, that deep, steady ache, from one source. From the man who held her in his arms and pressed against his own body.

"Sarevok," Jessie said softly and hesitated when he looked at her. "I...Would you like to stay the night?" she asked, heart beating faster as she waited for his response. While she waited, their feet never stopped moving and Jessie took it as a good sign.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Sarevok finally asked. Jessie looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm asking you to make love to me tonight, even if it's only once." she replied. Sarevok tilted his head and caught her lips with his. Jessie's eyes closed and she kissed back. A low rumble ran through both of them as Sarevok stopped the dance and picked Jessie up, wrapping her legs around his hips. Sarevok broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jessie's.

"Yes." he said and kissed her again. Jessie's head tilted to the side as Sarevok trailed kisses down her throat. He carried her over to the bed, pulled the covers back and laid her on the bed. He pulled away to let her remove her shirt before he leaned over her again, nibbling on her neck. He climbed into the bed with her and undid her pants, pulling them down and off while Jessie's hands ran down his chest and pulled his pants off. Sarevok's head dropped onto Jessie's shoulder as she stroked his erection. His hips jumped in her hands and Jessie laughed softly in delight. With a growl, Sarevok took her wrists and pinned them above her head. Jessie flashed an innocent smile that dissolved into a moan as Sarevok lifted her legs around his waist and he rocked his hips against her.

"Sarevok..." Jessie moaned, head thrown back as he nibbled at the peak of her breast and around her nipple, without touching it. "Please..." she moaned, gasping. Sarevok groaned as her hips bucked against his. He trailed a random path of hungry, open-mouthed kisses along her stomach and belly, switching to kissing his way up one thigh while his rough fingers trailed agonizingly slowly up her other thigh, causing her to open her legs wider for him, whimpering as he teased her. Finally he reached the source of her arousal and Jessie let out a cry as he pressed a most intimate kiss to her. He explored and stroked her, listening and mentally catalouging the sounds he earned for his efforts. Jessie's breathing changed to pants as he teased her towards climax. But he didn't let her come and instead kissed his way up her body, kissing her on the lips languidly. Jessie whimpered softly as he lifted her legs around his hips again.

"I take it you want something." Sarevok whispered, teasing her by brushing the tip of his erection against her hot reaches. Jessie panted, head thrown back as her hips bucked against him demandingly.

"Sarevok, please... I need you..." Jessie whispered, shuddering as he nipped at her pulse point. Sarevok relished the words, knowing that it took quite a bit for Jessie to admit that. He kissed her then, and thrust into her. She broke the kiss with a yell, her arms wrapping around his neck and scraping at his back as he groaned, reveling in her heat. "Oh, gods..." Jessie moaned, gasping for breath as Sarevok rocked in and out of her.

"Jessie... Oh..." Sarevok groaned, grunting as he thrust harder. Jessie's nails dug into Sarevok's back and she whimpered, hips moving with his rhythm.

"Don't stop, please...Oh, yes, yes, yes..." Jessie sobbed. Sarevok let out a low moan as Jessie began to tighten around him. His rhythm dropped away as his body began to respond Jessie's impending climax. He slammed into her, thought vanishing as their orgasms began.

"Jessie..." groaning her name, Sarevok panted and came into her. Jessie's head tossed back as her body responded to his orgasm.

"Oh, gods, yes, yes...Sarevok!" Jessie let out a cry of her own as she came around him. Their hips moved together until they stilled and the pair collapsed into the sheets, panting and covered in the others sweat. Sarevok pulled away from Jessie and laid out next to her, eyes closing as his lungs heaved, trying to steady his breathing. Jessie gave a soft moan of satisfaction as she curled towards him, but not against him. Sarevok reached out and his fingertips brushed her arm.

"Jess." he whispered. Jessie slid over and curled against him, her head on his shoulder, arm around his waist, and her left leg resting between his. Sarevok stroked her back, his heart starting to beat slower.

"Thank you." she murmured. Sarevok pressed a kiss to her sweat soaked head.

"You're welcome." he replied. Jessie let out a sigh and Sarevok felt her breathing become slow and steady as she fell asleep. As warm sleep intruded on his mind and it lulled him towards sleep, Sarevok reflected that he might just have started something he couldn't finish. Or didn't want to.

* * *

fin.


End file.
